mineblogsfandomcom-20200214-history
Enderbro and Steve
One of the most popular Mineblogs, AskEnderbro, features the Minecraft hero Steve who has unintentionally befriended a neutral enderman and named him Enderbro. They live in a small town named Mountainview, a short distance from Fort Creeper. Main Characters Enderbro - A derpy but friendly enderman. He’s an outcast from The End because he refuses to serve the dragon, and instead just wants to play all day. His best friend and roommate is Steve. Enderbro can be very naive and oblivious to the things happening around him, but he loves everything and everyone, so he makes friends easily. He was once turned into a human by playing with Steve’s potions. His human form is a tall, thin man probably in his 20’s with medium-dark skin, short black hair, derpy eyes, a jawbeard and black clothing. Steffan “Steve” Mojang - A surly, foul-mouthed, alcoholic miner who was chosen by the Almighty Notch to slay the enderdragon. Because of this, he’s immortal until he kills the dragon. He often shows a bitter, pessimistic side, although he’s proven he can be very loyal and kind as well. He dreams of one day having a wife and two children. He describes himself as “patient” and stays relatively calm in dire situations, but is prone to rare mental breakdowns where he curls up in a blanket and panics. Although he’s often mean to Enderbro, he admits they’re “best bros”. Herobrine (aka: HIM) - Notch’s wayward brother; considered a demon of destruction. He takes the form of the immortal “Player”—which currently happens to be Steve. He appears like a clone of Steve, but with white glowing eyes. Sometimes his skin appears to be ghostly white. He has the power to summon flames from his hands. Secondary and Background characters There are many secondary characters and background characters, as well as characters spawned from asker's spelling errors in Ask Enderbro. Including the main characters there are about 32 different characters, all with varying importance, included in the Character page on the Ask Enderbro mineblog along with reference images. Secondary Characters *'Black Steve (aka: Steve, Steven)' - Black Steve was once Steve’s best childhood friend. When Black Steve asked Rana out, Steve got jealous and soon the two were rivals. Black Steve is a very rich redstone technician, also owner of the “Steve Co.” company. Despite his intelligence, he’s very thin and physically weak. Is currently dating Rana. *'Rana '- A painter who once lived in a traveling wagon pulled by cows. She made a meager living traveling from town to town and selling her art. She dated Black Steve in mining school (then later dropped out and dumped him), then dated Steve, and currently she’s back with Black Steve, living in his mansion. She claims she went to prison once, though what she was in for is never mentioned. She’s very kind and generous, but also scatterbrained and indecisive. She’s also very bad with computers. *'Kelley Paramonimos '- An overgrown and intimidating testificate who saw Steve’s online dating profile and arranged a date with him. Because of his uncommon name, Steve assumed he was a woman until they actually met. Steve was too afraid to reject him at first, leading to a series of awkward meetups. When Steve finally got the courage to tell Kelley he wasn’t interested, Kelley took it surprisingly well and they agreed to just be friends. Kelley’s village has a severe iron shortage, so they could not afford to build an iron golem. Kelley’s mother told him that he was just as big and tough as a golem, and that he should be the village guardian. Kelley faithfully protects his village against monsters and passes out juiceboxes to children. He’s seen carrying a martini glass a lot. He’s apparently very serious about “staying hydrated”. *'Jolie' - A woman from the Multiverse (multiplayer) who immigrated to the Singleverse when Herobrine wreaked havoc on her city. She comes from a big populated metropolis with a currency system and has a hard time performing typical “survival mode” tasks. She claims to be the oldest of 7 sisters and was once a kindergarten teacher, and before that she was a nanny. Eager to find work in the Singleverse, she managed to convince Jim to hire her as a nanny for his 3 kids. Family *'Enderdude and Enderchick' - Enderbro’s parents. Not much is known about them except that they have thousands of children and resent Enderbro for his passive behavior. They hate humans and loyally serve the enderdragon. Enderdude appears to be overweight, has broken English and wears a tie. Enderchick wearsgold earrings and chain-smokes cigarettes. *'Ecderbro' - One of Enderbro’s younger brothers. He was created when an ask made a typo while trying to spell “Enderbro”. He has obvious physical deformities, is very short, and doesn’t seem to speak. Despite this, he’s apparently very popular with women and has a girlfriend. *'Enderbfo' - Like Ecderbro, Enderbfo was created when an ask misspelled “Enderbro”. She’s one of Enderbro’s older sisters. She has a sassy, confident attitude and is a big Nick Cave fan. Her feet are shaped like high heels, which she claims is natural. Her human form is a thin woman probably in her 20’s with a medium skintone, red dreadlocks, derpy eyes and a black/gray outfit. *'Endermoe' - One of Enderbro’s younger sisters. She looks more like an anime character with big sparkly eyes and shiny purple hair. She uses random Japanese words in her speech and loves anime. She once insulted Steve saying "Steve you are not kawaii enough". *'Mrs. Mojang (aka: Leila)' - Steve’s mother. She worries about everything Steve does and treats him like he’s still a child, referring to him as “Stevie” and calling him frequently. Although she often nags him about his weight and the fact that he isn’t married. She’s a physically active person who taught Steve how to defend himself. *'Mr. Mojang (aka: Frederick)' - Steve’s father. Frederick was very strict with Steve growing up, but now wishes to be more of a friend—even taking Steve to a strip club on one occasion. He failed to see the awkwardness of testificate strippers, and there’s indications that he cheats on Leila. Steve claims it was Frederick who taught him how to craft quality items. *'Granny Mojang' - Was Steve’s grandmother, supposedly his mother’s mother, but is now deceased. She was prejudiced against all races except humans. According to Steve, she was the first female redstone technician in Minecraftian history, married a lumberjack, and became crazier and more antisocial as she spent more time around redstone. However, despite hating everyone, she still loved Steve, and he speaks of her fondly. Her first name is never mentioned. *'Herobrina (aka: Brina) '- Suggested by an ask. She’s Herobrine and Notch’s sister who followed Herobrine on the path of destruction. Apparently she’s also a meth user. She was so destructive and crazy that Notch banished her to the Nether’s farlands. She’s a pyromaniac and seems to have a crush on Steve. Like Herobrine, she can summon flames in her hands. In a comic post, she escapes the Nether and demands that Steve build her a fortress in Mountainview, living in his house meanwhile. She proves to be a giant pain to live with, until she admits to Enderbro that she’s very lonely. Enderbro helps her get clean, then she returns to the Sky Dimension with her brothers, Notch and Herobrine. Pets/Objects *'Gordon' - A grass block that Enderbro chose as a friend when Steve refused to hang out with him. Enderbro regards Gordon as any other friend, and even holds conversations with him. Though no one else can hear Gordon, Enderbro claims he can hear him speak. Gordon sometimes wears a red collar with a gold tag with the inscription “G”. When fans asked about a human form, he was depicted as a pale teenager with spiked green hair, various piercings, and wearing earth-toned clothes. He’s apparently a troublemaker and hates Steve for unknown reasons *'Brogon' - Enderbro’s “dragon bro”. Enderbro claims he “found him”, but never elaborates where or how. Brogon appears to be a very small enderdragon who always has his tongue hanging out. He has derpy eyes like Enderbro, his wings are too small to fly, and he barely knows how to walk, suggesting he may be very young or just very defective. *'Poopy and Tux' - Poopy (orange, female) and Tux (black, male) are Steve and Enderbro’s cats. Enderbro found Poopy as a stray and brought her home against Steve’s wishes, although Steve learned to love her when he learned that cats repel creepers. When Enderbro broke his arm, Steve gave Tux to him as a gift to make him feel better. *'Nelli' - A ladybug that Enderbro found crawling on Gordon and mistook for Gordon’s baby. Previously nameless, she was named by a fan in a small contest. When fans asked about a human form, she was depicted as a pale preteen girl with black hair, red makeup and a red/black spotted outfit. *'Phillip' - An ask said that a cricket was keeping them awake at night, and requested Enderbro kill the bug. Instead, Enderbro spared the cricket and decided it and Nelli should be friends. Phillip was named by a fan. *'Amy' - When a fan asked Enderbro if he preferred cookies or cake, Enderbro replied by making a “cookie-cake”. The AskGordon blog dubbed the cookie-cake “Amy”. Amy is Gordon’s girlfriend. Her human form is depicted as a plump teenage girl with light skin, short brown hair, red jewelry, and a white dress with a cookie pattern. *'Junior' - When an ask requested Steve/Enderbro “mpreg”, Steve tried to troll them by stuffing a live-action basketball under his shirt. When it fell out, Enderbro thought it was a real baby. Its human form is a very round male infant with light pinkish skin, orange hair, and an orange outfit. Other Characters *'Endarlene' - A tall, strong female enderman that once dated Enderbro. She broke up with him once she realized he was friends with Steve, who had inadvertently flooded her cave and killed her entire clan. Her demeanor is generally apathetic and quiet. In her human form, she appears like a bulky woman with dark skin, a partially-shaved head with otherwise purple hair, a blue bow, and black clothing with studded accessories. *'Golembro' - A surly iron golem who is very protective of his village. He’s typically hostile to everyone, but Enderbro manages to win his friendship by offering him a rose. It turns out Golembro loves gardening. He hates Steve, who once tried to scam his villagers by exchanging his protection for their “diamonds and virgins”. It was once suggested that he should date Kelley, but Golembro’s village apparently frowns upon iron golem/testificate relationships. *'Jim' - The bartender in Kelley’s village. Kelley claims they’ve been good friends for over 20 years, though when asked why he had Jim’s name tattooed on his hip (which was crudely crossed out), Kelley implies they were in a brief relationship 15 years ago. Jim seems ashamed of this fact, and currently has a wife and three children, still regarding Kelley as a friend—and nothing more. Jim is extremely prejudiced against humans and refuses to serve them at his bar. He even praises his youngest son for throwing a rock at Steve. Despite his grumpy demeanor, he’s very loving towards his family. *'Jim’s Wife' - A priestess in Kelley’s village. She’s married to Jim, and seems overly-hostile towards him due to his history of cheating on her. She hates Kelley and considers him a “homewrecker”. A running joke is that her name is never given. *'Jim’s Kids' #'Alvie' - The youngest son. Has a short temper and hates humans just as much as his father. #'Elen' - The only daughter. She’s clumsy and tends to mess things up, but not on purpose. She’s prone to saying strange things and has a very strong attachment to both her parents, but especially her father. It’s implied that she’s very spoiled. #'Dean '- The oldest son. Pessimistic, prideful and prone to snide comments. He’s not as aggressive as his younger brother, but he does enjoy laughing at others’ misfortune. He’s calm and collected but rather grumpy, much like his father. *'Beast Boy' - The legend of Beast Boy claims that he was simply a lost miner who spent so much time underground that he assimilated with a family of creepers. Some say he started becoming a creeper himself. Whether he’s real or not is unknown. *'Shooz' - A derpy-eyed teenager who goes on many adventures and fails them all. Is the skin on Greys' Minecraft character in Greys' LPs. She often throws wooden axes at enemies and claims they’re “tomahawks”. Related blogs Ask Enderbro inspired many other people to start their own Mineblogs, and some characters have made regular appearances in asks, or have had collab posts with the blog. Below are some of the blogs inspired by, and often directly interacting with Enderbro and Steve: AskMelody AskNeighbro